A Child With Sesshomaru
by babygrl89
Summary: Nikoma is a girl from America who has come to live with Kagome, along with her sister. Kagome has mentioned the feudal era and takes them, but wat happens when nikoma encounters a certain demon lord. sesshy/ooc. lemon early on
1. Making the trip

**A/N: **I do NOT own inuyasha but i do own MY made up characters.

_Ok im sorry that this first one is short but i promise that it gets longer as the chapters continue so please give it a chance this is my first story and i've put a lot of thought into it._

**Info:** Main character's name is Nikoma or Nikki. She just moved into a home in Japan, from America, with her pen pal, Kagome, after her parents died in a terrible fire incident. She has a younger sister, Minako or Mina, who came also. Nikoma is very brave and never backs down from a fight. She was never this way until Mina was born. Minako being only 8 and Nikoma 17. Mina has long brown hair past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She's the innocent, crybaby, selfless one so Nikki always has to stand to bullies for her. Nikoma has long brown hair that goes to her waist. Of course she is absolutely beautiful, w/ violet eyes. Kagome has informed her about the Feudal Era in their letters, and promised to take her one day. Oh yeah and she has unexplained powers that she cant control except for the one that allows her to move things with her mind.

**Start:** Nikoma wakes up to the annoying ring of her alarm going off.

"AGH! It's Saturday! Why are you going off?!" she yelled to the clock, while shutting it up.

"Don't you remember, I'm taking you to the Feudal Era today?" Kagome says as she pulls the covers off her. "oh, yeah, I forgot."

She jumped out of bed and was about to enter the bathroom when a little voice ask "What's the Feudal Era?" It was Nikoma's sister, Minako.

"It doesn't matter, you're not coming" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

Mina toke a huff "and Kagome, don't let her talk you into telling her!" she said as she started the shower.

After getting out, Nikki putted on a navy blue halter that hugs the waist and a white skirt that stops mid-thigh. Nikoma walked out to see Mina on her knees.

"OH PLEASE, PLEASE CAN I GO! I'LL BE GOOD NIKOMA, I PROMISE!" she said grabbing her big sisters legs.

"you cracked didn't you?" she asked looking at Kagome. "Guilty" she said w/ a blush. "Fine! You can come ONLY if you can get ready in 10 mins."

"YES! Thank you Nikki! I LOVE YOU!" she said as she ran in to her room and got ready. "yeah, I know" she mumbled.

Nikoma put on a pair of white shoes and put on some eye liner and lipgloss. By the time she was done with that, Mina was at the door smiling

"READY!" Nikoma gave a big sigh and grabbed her mini backpack with her IPOD, cell phone, and some bandages in it. "ok, let's go Kagome." she nodded and you all headed towards a well in her backyard.

"ok, we have to hold hands" Kagome said as she jumped onto the well. "we're not jumping in there are we?" Mina asked. "How else are we supposed to get there? Walk?" Nikoma said with a chuckle as she grabbed their hands and jumped into the well.

ok that's all for the 1st part and yes i do know it's short but i promise the other chapters are longer. please review.


	2. Meeting Everyone

**A/N:**_ hello everyone sorry that the first one was so short it was just a little something to get things started that's why I'm posting two…maybe three stories tonight (it's 3:40am and I cant sleep ok? Lol) anyways hers chapter 2 for you hope you enjoy_

She grabbed their hands and jumped into the well. Mina grabbed a hold of her sister's arm tightly. Nikoma started screaming as if it were on a rollercoaster. After making the landing at bottom of the well, Kagome started to climb back to the top. Nikoma followed,

"Hey! Don't leave me down here" Minako said as they reached the top.

Nikoma rolled your eyes and jumped out of the well and used her telekinesis to help Mina. "It's about time you got here!" A guy said.

After landing Mina, she turned around to see a guy in a red outfit w/ silver hair to his waist and...dog ears? Of course she was confused by that but brushed it off.

"Nikki, why does he have ears like a dog?" Mina asked. "That's b/c he's half dog demon and half human." Kagome said w/ a giggle.

"that sounds you and me Nikoma, we're half Japanese and half American" she said w/ a smile. The half-demon, who Kagome mentioned as Inuyasha, looked at her confused.

"Minako, I don't think he knows exactly what you mean." Nikki mentioned to her sister while walking beside Kagome. "Really? Well, I'll just tell him then" she said with a toothy grin. She started to explain everything to Inuyasha. Kagome was surprised that he was actually listening to her.

"So, is anything going on between you and Inuyasha?" Nikki asked with a sly grin, Kagome started blushing. "What are you talking about nothing's going on!" "uh huh, sure there isn't" She just blushed more. Everyone knows something is going on between those two.

"Hey, were are those other people you told me about..what were their names...Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kilala?"

"I don't know, they're usually w/ Inuyasha."

The bushes move and Nikoma jumped up ready to fight, but then a man and woman, a cat w/ 2 tails, and a little boy with a bushy tail came out.

"Kagome you're back!" the little fox boy said. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too, Shippo." Kagome said, hugging him back. Since Kagome told Nikoma so much about everyone, she was able to figure out who was who. Miroku was the easiest though.

He walked up to you and grabbed your hand and said "Excuse me, a beautiful woman such as yourself has taken my breath away, will you bear my children?" being disgusted by this question she took offense to it. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder like a rag doll.

"I'll take that as a no" he said. Kagome and Sango looked at her surprised that she could toss him like that with ease.

"HEY! LET GO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Nikoma turned around to see Minako on the ground crying and Iuyasha rubbing his ears.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. Nikki ran to Mina and asked her what happened.

"I just wanted to touch his ears, and then he went crazy on me and knocked me down." she whined. Inuyasha got up from the ground but got knocked back down. "What was that for!?" he yelled.

"That was for hurting my little sister!" he stood up and got in her face. "We'll she shouldn't have been playing with my ears!"

"She's just a curious little kid! Now get out of my face with your dog breath" he growled, "Go back to where you came from, half-breeded idiot!" Not being the one that liked being called names, especially a half-breed, she punched him in the nose, causing him to fall back.

"You're a half-breed too!" she yelled after hitting him.

"I can't believe my worthless half brother just got beat up by a human, how pathetic" a strong voice says.

The trees rustled and Nikoma looks up to see no one. She felt a presence behind her, and turns around to see a tall guy with long silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, 2 purple stripes under each eye, and the most gorgeous burning amber eyes anybody has have ever seen.

"Sesshomaru!" everyone but Nikoma and Minako said. She just stared at him in awe, '_he's gorgeous'_

"Nikoma, get away from him!" Kagome yelled.

She snapped out of her daze and just looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? If I heard correct, he and Inuyasha are brothers, which means he's probably just as slow and stupid as him." she said as she turned around and walked away only to bump into something or someone.

Nikoma fell on the ground and looked up to see Sesshomaru glaring down at her. "Ok...maybe he isn't slow."

A/N  
ok that's it for now please review.


	3. Sickness

_**BG:** yayy 3rd story in one nite :) enjoy!!_

"Ok maybe he isn't slow" Nikoma said as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

He looked down at her with an amused look. Nikoma raised an eyebrow confused why until Mina said something

"umm, Nikki, you might want to close your legs." she looked down and saw her legs wide open. She blushed a million shades of red and closed her legs.

Nikoma stood up and tried to walk past Sesshomaru as if nothing happened but he stopped her,

"hold on" was all he said, well more like whispered.

She turned to face him and saw him looking her up and down 'is he checking me out?' she thought as a tinge of pink came across her cheeks to faint for anyone to noticed.

He started to circle around her.

Nikoma watched him carefully, hoping he wouldn't do anything.

Kagome had told her all about him and his ways, especially with humans. But of course you were no ordinary human, you had unexpected powers and could stop him in his place if necessary. He came back to the front part of Nikoma, so close that she had to take a step back. He grabbed her arm to keep her from moving,

"hey, who do you think you are, let me go!" she tried to push him off but it didn't work.

"Hey dog breath, get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Sesshomaru moved Nikki out his way and he and Inuyasha drew their swords and started fighting. Everyone watched as they fought and Mina ran over to Nikki and hugged her waist.

"I'm so glad you're ok, I thought he was going to hurt you." Nikki rolled your eyes at how much of a drama queen she is and continued to watch the brothers fight.

She walked over to Kagome, "do they always fight like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes" she said with an anime sweat drop.

She sort of laughed at this since she's never seen 2 brothers battle it out like this. Insulting each other while one would dodge the others attack, always cutting close.

Sesshomaru dodged Inuyasha's backlash wave and landed between Nikoma and Kagome. "I have no time for this, I have more important things to do" he said and grabbed Nikoma around her wrist and pulled her close so their faces were inches apart.

"you, on the other hand, are coming with me" he said in a cold tone. She jerked her wrist away from his hand. "yeah right, like you can make me" She said and started to walk away from him.

Next thing anybody knew Nikoma was being picked up and thrown over his shoulder. Sesshomaru started running, lightening speed, through the forest.

"SISTER!" Mina screamed. "Put me down!"

Inuyasha was running behind them "Inuyasha! Help Me!" Nikoma yelled as she tried to reach for him but it seemed he kept getting more distant and eventually disappeared. "No...MINA!!" She tried to squirm out of his grasp but it didn't work. '_What's going on? Why did he take me away like that?_'

After what seemed like forever, Sesshomaru stopped at a clearing and dropped Nikoma causing her to land on her butt. She quickly scrambled to her feet and faced Sesshomaru.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she said with venom dripping with every word. Anyone could tell she was furious, especially since she was now separated from her little sister, the only reason she didn't commit suicide when their parents died.

He didn't answer and just stared at her, but then looked away to something else.

"hey, I'm talking to you!" She said as she stepped in his face. Out of nowhere he grabbed Nikoma's neck and lifted her high in the air. "if I were you, I'd watch that tongue you filthy human."

he dropped her and she gasped for air. "I'm not a filthy human" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear it but he chose to ignore it. (BG: sounds like someone has an attitude problem ; ) He walked to something that was wrapped in a white fluffy thing and uncovered a little girl about the age of 7 or 8. He picked her up and started walking towards Nikoma.

She stood up as he approached, curious to see the little girl. She looked pale and sickly and seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"her name's Rin, she's very ill and I need you to make her better." Nikoma looked up at him with a confused look.

"That's why you kidnapped me? Why don't you do it or take her to some village to be treated by a doctor?" she asked.

"because I don't trust humans and I saw how u stood up to my dim-witted half brother for that human child and I assumed you like and are good with children"

another eyebrow was raised. "yea I love kids," she said plainly, "but how do you know can trust me, i'm human as well."

"I can tell you're no ordinary human, there's some kind of strange aura coming from you that makes you a little different but I'm not sure what" she looked at him like he was crazy.

He handed Nikoma Rin "you should have no trouble nursing her back to health since u love kids and are also from the same time as Inuyasha's wench" he said.

You could feel her fever through her kimono, "OMG! She's burning up...ok, I'll help, but I'm doing it for her" she said getting down next to the fire that she was laying next to earlier.

"Don't worry sweetie, Nikoma's going to make sure you get rid of this sickness and have you back to yourself in no time." she said as she cradled her. Rin had her eyes half-way opened and said

"Am I going to die?" Nikki giggled at her silly question, just what a child her age would say. "of course not and I'll make sure of that" She said as she tapped her nose and rocked her back to sleep.

**A/N: **_ok thats that one i hope its getting better please let me know anything if you have any pointers or ideas because im always open to new suggestions :)_


	4. Strange human

_**A/N:**__ Ok so here's a 4th chapter in 1 night lol yea I totally cant sleep oh yea I 4got one big thing too…._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own MY made up characters so if you want to use them in your own story just ask ok? (do i really have to do this every chapter?)_

**Sesshomaru's POV** '_I watched as the human rocked Rin to sleep. Something was weird about her. She wasn't like any ordinary human, she stood up to me w/o any fear in her eyes and then dared to talk back to me. I ignored her for the time being because Rin needs someone to take care of her and I don't have a clue on how to take care of a kid, especially a human one. Seeing the way she dressed I could tell she was from the future, just like Inuyasha's wench. She would have more experience with caring for kids. But something just isn't right about her...a strong aura is coming from her, not that of any demon or of an ordinary human. Her aura even rivals that of the miko? I must keep a closer eye on her, she might become of good use to me_'** End POV**

**2 days later**  
Nikoma had nursed Rin back to health and she was running around, happy that she had got better. Sesshomaru had basically sat under the tree for two days except for when he went to get food. A short toad looking thing named Jaken came to the campsite yesterday and started insulting Nikoma. She didn't take too kindly to that and ended up kicking him like a soccer ball right into a tree. He just started to wake up from his unconscious state and Rin ran over to him dragging him to play.

Nikoma let out a light giggle, but was relieved that she could rest a bit. She's been getting up at night from Rin's coughing and cries of feverish nightmares. Nikoma laid down onto the soft grass and let out a relaxed sigh. She looked over to see Sesshomaru staring at her again.

_'What is his deal? The Ever since he brought me here all he's done is stare at me. Talk about your staring problems.' _She sat up and crawled over to him.

"Hey, I have a question that's been bugging me. Since Rin's human and you supposedly hate humans, why does she travel with you?" he continued to stare at her but soon answered

"I don't let her travel with me, she follows me" Nikoma was confused at his statement

"Ok, whatever you say" she said with a shrug and a roll of her eyes.

Nikoma started stretching, arching her back. She didn't noticed Sesshomaru's wandering eyes down her body

"Well, I'm going to the springs to take a bath, be back soon." She gracefully got up and walked to the nearby hot springs she had given Rin a bath in earlier. Nikki looked around to make sure no one was watching and quickly stripped down. She slowly stepped into the steamy water, sending goosebumps through her body. After bathing, she relaxed, leaning against a rock.

A few minutes later she heard something splash.

In full alert, she looked around "Hello? Who's there!?' no one answered and she saw nothing so she just shrugged it off and started to relax again, closing her eyes. All of a sudden, something grabs a hold of her ankle and drags her underwater.

What ever had her soon let go and Nikoma resurfaced, gasping for air. A presence behind her is felt and she stiffens and turned to see what had grabbed her...

**A/N: **_sorry guys but this is going to be a cliffy. I think that's going to be it for tonight. This chapter was fresh out of my mind unlike the previous 3 and it is now 4:30am so I'm pretty much fried. Please review thx._


	5. Steamy waters

_omg!! i finally have another chapter up yayy lol actually it wouldve been up sooner but when iwas typing this out my cp froze on me when i was on the last chapter and i hadnt even saved a bit of it so i was upset and just took a time out for a few days before i tired again. but thanks Silver Faction for reviewing_ :)_. so yea here's this one and _**WARNING**_ it is a lemon so if you dont want to read skip to the last 2 paragraphs ok now im going to stop ranting so you can get on with the story _

**Sesshomaru's POV:** '_This woman is getting to me. Who is she and why must she smell of sweet roses and cherry blossoms? Ugh, I must not let her get the best of this Sesshomaru. The way her hips swayed when she went to bathe was already tempting enough. _shakes head _That's it. I can't take it anymore. I must relieve myself if I plan to keep good hold on my beast._

Sesshomaru stands and walks in the direction Nikoma went after telling Jaken to watch after Rin. After jumping into a tree, he was ready to pleasure himself, that is until her heard slight splashing. He looked on the other side of the tree and there was a much naked Nikoma bathing.

His heart skipped a beat and his pants became tighter _'she's practically flawless. I must have a taste'_

He jumps out of the tree, taking all his clothes off before he landed gracefully in the water. He swam up to the girl and gripped her ankle and suddenly dragging her under and shortly letting her go. He, himself, rose up above the water right behind her...

**END POV**

Nikoma let out a small gasp at the man standing in front of her. "Sesshomaru what are you do..." She was cut off by soft, wet lips. Nikoma's eyes practically popped out of her head. She's never even thought about kissing a guy, yet alone a demon. It was warming and filled with hunger and lust. She closed her eyes, kissing him back with just as much heat. Arms wrapped around necks and waist, pulling both persons closer to the other.

Sesshomaru finally broke the kiss allowing Nikoma to finally speak again "what are you doing?" He didn't answer and just started attacking her neck, leaving bite marks and wet spots all over.

She let out a soft moan "Sesshomaru moan answer me." Still no answer. Instead he just covered his mouth over one of her breast and started sucking. Nikoma arched her back, allowing him more access to her breast. With his free hand, he started massaging the other.

"Sesshomaru" He let out a groan, enjoying her saying his name with such heat.

She ran her fingers in his hair, slightly pulling him closer. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing to me?" She said as he switched to the other breast and doing the same.

Next thing she knew, he had her legs wrapped around his waist and was walking out of the water. He laid her down on the grass and gave her another deep kiss. His hands wandered her body and soon his mouth was following his hands down past chest to her both breast, to her well toned stomach, past her belly button and to her womanhood. He slight rubbed a clawed finger past her little nub of flesh causing a deep gasp from Nikoma.

Sesshomaru smirked at the reaction and did it again. Nikoma moaned and tried to close her legs to the unfamiliar filling between her legs but Sesshomaru quickly opened them back up. He then took his tongue and lightly licked her. She let out a loud moan and started to squirm. He no longer teased her; he plunged his tongue deep within her, rolling it back out. Nikoma couldn't contain herself and began to moan loudly "Sesshomaru, oh yes, that feels amazing."

He continued this until she reached the point of no return and then he started to rub her sensitive nub wit his thumb, causing her to go over the edge while shouting his name.

Sesshomaru didn't let a single drop of her juices spill on the ground. When he was done with that he slowly started kissing up her body, occasionally biting. Nikoma was breathing hard and was in a slight daze. "What was that?" she asked between breaths. He slightly chuckled. "That my dear elemental fairy, was an orgasm." he said while nibbling her neck.

"What did you call me?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow and confused face '_what the hell is an elemental fairy and why did he just call me it?_' He just shook his head "never mind. But the answer to your previous question is I just wanted a taste of you, just enough to sedate me" he said as he began to get up.

Nikoma quickly grabbed his hand and said sweetly yet seductively, "Why have just a taste when you can have the whole meal?" His eyes flickered a slight red at her words. "There's no way you would be able to handle me, besides you're just a virgin" He began to walk towards his pants and picked them up to put them on.

Before he could even get one leg in he felt an arm snake around his waste and a smooth hand grip his stiffness. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and struggled to not buck into her hand. "It's not fair to you that you should get me off like that and you walk away unfulfilled." she whispered as she gently stroked him. She started kissing along his spine "You can have me"

That was all he needed to hear. He turned around and pushed her back on the ground. He kissed her roughly and passionately before he penetrated her. Nikoma turned her head, breaking the kiss. She bit her bottom lip trying her best not to scream. Tears had formed in her eyes and threatened to fall. She didn't allow it. Sesshomaru kissed her cheeks in a comforting way until she gave the signal to continue. He started out slow and steadied to a faster pace.

"Sesshomaru, go faster" Nikoma said between moans. He smirked and did as she said. Nikoma lifted up slightly, latching onto his neck slightly sucking, making him groan. He quickened his pace and pumped harder. Nikoma started to moan more loudly. He could tell she was close again. He pumped even faster, too fast for a human to even try to keep up with, wanting to come with her. With a couple of more pumps they both came and while spilling his seed inside her, Sesshomaru bit into the side of her neck, making Nikoma flinch at the pain. He licked up the blood oozing out until it stopped and slightly scared over into a bluish crescent moon.

Nikoma couldn't believe what just happened. She had given herself to practically a stranger. Sesshomaru rolled off her and was pretty much thinking the same thing. They had both fell into each others temptation. Sesshomaru just marked her as his forever. He just brushed that thought off for the time being and began to gather his clothes

"I suggest you rewash yourself, you don't want any other wandering demons to smell what we have done on you. I'll stand by and keep watch." She nodded her head slightly with her head hung so low that her bangs hid her eyes and walked back into the water and quickly washed. She dressed and walked up to him. "I'm finished" He nodded and they headed back to camp without another word exchanged.

**A/N:** ok I'm pretty upset that this is my 5th chapter and out of 104 people that has read this, only 1 has reviewed. I dont care if you like it or hate it, I would just like to know SOMETHING...so i wont add another chapter unless i get at LEAST 5 reviews for each chapter from now on.


	6. Reunited

**A/N:**_ OK HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS TO SHORTEY83 AND YOKOMINAMOKO B/C THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES TO REVIEW MY STORY AFTER I ASKED FOR ONLY 5 REVIEWS. SO THANK YOU LADIES AND HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU LADIES :) ENJOY._

--

The walk back to camp was very quiet and awkward. Nikoma was mentally kicking herself in the ass for her stupidity. _'Stupid demon totally tricked me. I can't believe I had sex with him. Ugh this bites'_

Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air, eyes narrowing. She walked next to him and looked up at him and then looks in the direction he was looking. Not seeing anything, of course, and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

Her answer was nothing but a growl, not a dangerous one, more of an annoyed one. He started walking again; "The half breed is at the camp with your sister."

She smiled real big "Mina's up a head?" she said with such happiness that hasn't been shown in years.

Nikoma started to run ahead but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Since Rin is better you are free to go back with them." She cocked her head in confusion. He pulled her closer and began to nuzzle the spot he had bit into earlier, giving it small licks and nibbles. This sent waves of pleasure through her causing her to moan. "Sessh…?"

He pulled away slightly and whispered in her ear, "don't tell anybody what happened between us. It'll just be our little secret."

She nodded and then turned around and started running back to the camp.

The clearing starts to come into view and Nikoma stops just at the edge of the forest. You see Inuyasha standing on top of Jaken trying to beat some answers out of him and Minako standing next to Rin watching.

"Now are you going to tell me where Sesshomaru and Nikoma are or do you want some more beatings?" Inuyasha threatened.

Jaken was squirming under his foot "I told you already, idiot, him and that wench went into the forest and haven't been back for quite some time now."

"He's telling the truth" Rin stepped in. Everyone looked at her. "Why would Sesshomaru go somewhere with Nikoma without his ward" Miroku questioned.

Mina started crying. "I don't care, I just want my big sissy back"

Nikoma's heart swelled and she smiled. She came from the bushes, "Awe, did you miss me that much little sister?"

Everyone looked at her "NIKKI!" Mina shouted. Mina ran to her sister and pretty much jumping into her arms and started crying.

"Oh Nikki, I've been so worried. Inuyasha has told me of all the things that demon has done to innocent humans and I thought he did the same to you" she wailed.

Nikoma patted her head and hushed her, "You know me better than that. There's no way some cocky demon could ever hurt your big sister," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Then why did you go somewhere all alone with him?" Mina whined.

Nikoma began to blush. At that moment Sesshomaru came out of the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out and ran and hugged his leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where have you been, I've been worried," she asked looking up at him with wondering eyes.

He ignored her since he was too busy starring daggers at Inuyasha. Looking just as hard, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, ready to attack Sesshomaru. At that moment Sesshomaru just turned around and started walking back into the forest.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said while charging at him. In that instant Sesshomaru turned around, blocking his attack and grabbing him around the throat.

"You're here for the girl am I correct?" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha nodded his head and then Sesshomaru dropped him.

"Then you can take her, she served her purpose and I will no longer be needing her services…for now" He said with a smirk while looking at Nikoma.

Nikoma blushed and turned her head and went back to comforting her sister. Sesshomaru headed back into the forest with Jaken, AhUn, and Rin right behind him. Rin stopped at the edge of the forest and turned around to Nikoma and bowed, "thank you so much for helping me feel better. I hope to see you again soon." She gave a big smile and ran to catch up to Lord Sesshomaru.

Nikoma gave a soft smile to no one in particular, feeling like she would see them again a lot sooner than any of them would be expecting.

_--_

_OK THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP IN NO TIME :)_


	7. Meet Sakuya

**A/N: SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. ONCE COLLEGE GOT STARTED THINGS GOT A LITTLE CRAZY FOR ME BUT I'M BACK AND WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 7 PLZ REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Nikoma sat in front of a boiling pot of stew she was preparing. It was just about done so she got up and stepped out the hut.

"Minako! Dinner's almost finished. Grab Sakuya and get washed up." She shouted to her sister who was playing outside with another little girl.

She stirred the stew some more while in deep thought. Her thoughts were about a certain demon lord, who she hasn't seen in almost 2 years.

'_Ugh, why must he cloud my thoughts. I could've seen him many times by now if I had chosen to travel with Inuyasha and the others but I just couldn't let him see what has happened. And this mark…after everyone saw it, there was no way of even trying to keep what happened between us from them. Once they explained the significance of it to me I was so overwhelmed with anger I just wanted to…UGH! _

She took her knife and chopped a carrot in half. _The nerve of that arrogant bastard I'm pretty much stuck with him for the rest of my life, that among other things"_

Her face softened, her thoughts turning to Sakuya. She smiled and totally forgot about the demon lord and went back to preparing the meal.

She had set everything up with the stew poured and tea set. Now she only needed the two young females that had yet to come inside. "I wonder what's taking those two so long?"

Nikoma walked outside the hut. She looked around and saw no one. Usually there would be villagers walking around socializing but there wasn't a soul. "This is very weird. Why is there no one outside and where did those two mischief makers disappear to?"

Nikoma started walking to Kaede's hut, hoping that maybe she'd know what was going on and if the girls would be there.

"Kaede, have you seen Mina and Sakuya and why is the village suddenly a ghost town" she asked with such confusion.

"You mean they're not with you?" Kaede exclaimed. "Nikoma, my dear, ye must find them. There has been a spotting of a powerful demon heading this way"

Nikoma was out the door within seconds.

_Minako's POV:_

"Ok, Sakuya, this is the last one since we have to go eat" the preteen said getting ready to hit the baseball to the girl who looked about 6 years old. She nodded and waved her glove in the air, waiting for the ball to be hit to her.

Mina hit it high in the air and towards the young child, a little to far actually. The ball started bouncing into the woods.

"Don't worry. I'll get it!" Sakuya said while running after the ball.

"Sakuya! Your mother said your not allowed to go into the forest. Come back or she'll never trust me to watch you ever again"

Mina ran after her just as someone was running back to the village screaming "DEMON!"

_Sesshomaru's POV:_

A familiar scent had caught the demon lord's nose that was mixed with his own. It was coming from that old priestess's village. He stopped walking, causing AhUn, Rin, and Jaken to stop also. The scent was heading towards them and as if on cue a little girl with silver hair popped out of the bushes on her hands and knees as if looking for something and not noticing them.

"Now where did that stupid ball disappear too?" she said crawling towards Sesshomaru. She completely acted like he wasn't there and crawled between his legs. Rin finally spoke up since no one else was going to say anything, "Umm, who are you, what are you looking for, and why do you look like Lord Sesshomaru?"

The little girl looked up from the ground at Rin with a confused expression, "oh I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Sakuya and I can't seem to find my ball and who's Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked with her big violet eyes all wide. Rin pointed in front of her and Sakuya, who was still on her hands and knees, looked behind her. Then she finally saw him, and he saw her. It was as if they were staring into a mirror except with different eye colors.

"Sakuya? Saku…there you are! Uh oh!"

Sesshomaru broke the staring contest and looked behind him to see Minako, who looked like she was going to shit herself. She then slumped to the ground and sat anime style with a dumbfounded expression. "She's going to kill me," she mumbled, "and it's going to be all your fault" she shouted while pointing to Sakuya.

Sakuya instantly stood up and put her hands on her hips and leaned forward "how is it going to be MY fault. Your the one that hitted the ball too far" she said getting in the preteen's face. "First of all its 'hit' not 'hitted' you spoiled little brat and you wanted to learn how to catch" Mina said with just as much intensity.

They soon were arguing back and forth like sisters, with name-calling and a few shoves here or there. Everyone just watched with interest. That is, until Sesshomaru caught an all too familiar, intoxicating scent….

_A/N: hahahha had to do a cliffy lol. it wont be too long of a wait...especially if i get plenty of reviews :)_


	8. Author notesorry

Hey guys im absolutely 100% sorry about the lack of update!! I'm in college and so much crud as been goin on and on top of that I got me a lil lover and school work started to pile up on me. But im out for 3mths cause of summer vacation so I should be able to update a lot more often…u might get lucky and get an update by Tuesday idk yet cause im still really tired from splitting time between lack of sleep wit finals and then packing and my bf…on top of that with or wack economy ill be tryin to find a job cause lord knows im not bout to sit at home all summer! Got to get the money so I can go visit my baby who lives bout 2hrs away from me  but yea jus thought Id update my ppl who are even tryin to keep watch on this story and have been very patient.

Thanks again and like I said there might be an update by Tuesday or Thursday. Luv u guys.


	9. Who are they?

"SAKUYA!"

"MINAKO!"

Nikoma searched around the forest frantically. _'oh please let my girls be ok'_

"GIRLS! IF YOU'RE PLAYING A GAME THIS ISNT FUN FOR ME!" she yelled around trying her best to find them.

Then she heard the all too familiar sounds of them arguing just a few feet ahead. She gave a big sigh of relief as she ran towards their voices.

"Girls, are you…." She stopped mid sentence when she saw the man that has been haunting her thoughts and dreams the past two years. Her breath hitched and her heart pounded both in excitement and rage.

He looked at her. Those golden eyes were staring straight through her as if searching for every answer to all his questions. She was just as beautiful as the day he first met her when she came to his time. Those curves that you would see only on the body of a goddess and her eyes that told of her independence and need for nobody.

She realized that he was staring at her as well as her staring at him. She looked back down at the two on the ground still arguing and oblivious to their surrounding at the moment and pulled them apart.

"Hey! What have I told you two about fighting?" she said as she put Minako on one side of her and Sakuya on the other.

"Well if you would tell her to not run off all the time we wouldn't be fighting!" Minako said while trying to get another swing in.

Sakuya was going after her too before Nikoma picked her up. "I wouldn't have ran off if you hadn't hitted the ball so far into the forest"

"I've told you its HIT you little worm"

"Alright, you two that's enough with the arguing, now calm down before I get physical with both of your behinds"

Right then they stopped fidgeting and closed their mouths. "that's better"

She put Sakuya back down and took a deep breath. She then heard someone clearing their throat. She tensed harshly, forgetting that they weren't the only 3 in the clearing.

She turned around meekly and gave a sheepish wave to the 3 behind her.

"Hey guys...uh…long time no see." She gave a nervous laugh.

Rin ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I've missed you, Nikki. Where have you been?"

Nikoma hugged her back. "oh I've missed you two sweetie…um…I've been here helping out Kaede and raising my daughter, Sakuya." She said as Sakuya walked next to her,

"Do you know them, mommy?" She asked with her curious violet eyes.

She looked down at her daughter and with a nervous breath she answered "yes baby girl"

Nikoma looked up at Sesshomaru whose eyes were still baring through her, she got a deep chill up her spine and could almost feel the anxiousness he had while waiting to see how Nikoma would introduce him to the little girl.

"who are they to you? I already know their names but how do you know them?" Sakuya was putting more pressure on her mother with her questions.

"Mommy? Are you going to answer me? And could you also explain why that man looks like me?"

She got nothing. Nikoma was so nervous and had been trying to keep this little secret from him for so long. But she knew that she would face him sooner or later. Just not sooner.

"MOMMY!?"

Nikoma blurted out from the anxiety she was feeling, "He's your father, ok?"

**A/N: **Ok guys i'm leavin it here...next one will be up around sunday. please review :)


	10. Explain

**BG: yes my lovlies I am back! Sorry, that it's been a couple of years but I had a terrible case of writers block. But I am back and better than ever! I wont tie you up with my rambling b/c I know you all want to get started with the story so LET'S GO!**

**CH 10- EXPLAIN**

"He's your father, ok?" The forest fell quiet from her sudden raised voice.

Sakuya turned towards Sesshomaru, or more precise, her father. Her eyes grew starry eyed at the new found information. She had been dreaming of meeting him for quite some time. Her mother always promised she would meet him at the right time, when he wasn't so "busy".

She smiled and ran up to Sesshomaru. "Daddy!"

She grabbed onto his leg as the taiyouki looked down at her with his usual stoic face. Sakuya looked up at him with little tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Daddy, I've been waiting forever to meet you. Mommy has told me so much about you."

Sesshomaru returned those amber eyes to Nikoma, who's eyes were focused on everything else but him. He bent down to the child's level to give her a better look over. She was indeed a spitting image of him besides her big violet eyes that were just as vibrant as her mother's. Her silver hair was pulled up into two pigtails with two pink ribbons and the family's crest on her forehead.

She didn't have his strips though, which he was grateful for because it made her that much more adorable. He smirked at the thought but was caught off guard as two small arms wrapped around his neck. Sakuya had embraced him and he instantly fell in love with the child and could feel an instant bond at that moment.

Nikoma saw the two in the embrace and her heart warmed. Sesshomaru stood back up, causing the child to release him. "Jaken,"

His deep, calm voice rang in Nikoma's ears, causing a chill to run up her spine.

"Yes my lord" the ugly little toad wobbled in front of him.

"Take AhUn and the children back to the villiage. I would like to have a word with my _mate_" he put emphasis on the word "mate" as almost to remind Nikoma.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken grabbed the two-headed dragon by its reins and led the children back to the village.

As Mina passed Nikoma, she whispered to her "you're in trouble now"

Nikoma just rolled her eyes. "Shut up. If I'm not back by sunset, give Sakuya a bath and put her to bed. And NO fighting!" She said before they all disappeared behind the trees but not before you hear Minako say

"Great job kid, thanks to your lack of catching you may have sealed your mother's death"

"That's not true!" And the bickering began, as always, as the faded into the distance.

Nikoma only shook her head and sighed while rubbing her temples. She turned around to face Sesshomaru's rather only to find her literally face to face with those beautiful amber eyes. She jumped back a bit at how close he was and tried to take a step back but only found herself being slammed into the closest tree.

She shrieked at the sudden impact. Before she could react she felt warm, soft lips on hers. She didn't react this time because she was too shocked to. His kiss was gentle yet demanding.

'What is he doing? I was for sure he'd be trying to kill me." Her eyes remained wide open as he pulled away.

She regained her composure and gave him a small smirk. "Well, I've missed you too."

She said quite sarcastically. His stoic feature never faltered as he only stared at her with those intense amber eyes that matched the setting sun. The tension between them was there and thicker than the forest that surrounded them.

Nikoma decided to finally break it. "So, what do you think?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakuya. What do you think about our daughter" She nearly choked when she said that. It felt weird to say it, especially since she's the one that's been raising her the last couple of years and it's not easy raisng a half demon child.

Thankfully, she had Inuyasha to help her, even if he was annoying.

"She is fine. You've done a good job raising her." His deep voice sent chills up her spine once again. She shook it off.

"yea, no thanks to you"

"Watch your tongue, wench" Nikoma rolled her eyes.

"I'll watch nothing! I have an ear full for you mister" She said while getting in his face and pointing her finger at him.

He smirked down at the girl. She is still as spunky and defiant as the day he met her and it turned him on. He saw her defiance as a challenge and he couldn't wait to break her.

"How dare you make me your mate and without my permission. Just because you are a lord, it gives you no right to go around and mate every woman you fuck, especially THIS woman. You might be powerful, and strong….and muscul…"

She stopped midsentence and realized she was eyeing him lustfully. Images of his toned chest and abs flashed across her mind.

"So you find this Sesshomaru attractive?" he said with a hint of amusement.

Nikoma shook her head, "don't change the subject." She said angrily.

"Sesshomaru, do you not realize that for the last two years, I've been raising a little girl, your daughter, who has been wondering when she will get to meet you?" She said in a huff.

Sesshomaru raised his brow yet again. Nikoma was getting frustrated with him very fast that she lfited a boulder with her powers and chucked it across the forest in Sesshomaru's direction. He didn't budge as it flew right by him. Nikoma was breathing heavily but snapped back to reality, realizing her actions.

"I'm….sorry. I don't know what came over me"

She said grabbing her head. Sesshomaru made the space between them smaller as he approached her. Nikoma watched his movements carefully. Once he was close enough he raised his hand, causing her to flinch.

"If you hurt me, Sakuya won't be happy." She said hurriedly as she braced herself. Then she felt her hair being brushed back and his hand ran across her shoulder to where the mating mark was. It had faded from it's original deep purple to almost a lilac color.

"You've been away from me too long. My mark caused you to act the way you did."

It was Nikoma's turn to raise a brow. "Are you telling me this thing has a mind of its own?"

"Some what. It reacts off your own feelings towards me." He turned to head back towards the village leaving Nikoma confused. She decided to ponder it later.

"Excuse me, I'm not done with you" She chased after him and pushed through the brush of the trees only to run directly into his chest. He caught her before she fell back. She recomposed herself.

"Thank you" she said with a small blush across her nose.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Come, it's getting dare and I would like to see my pup." She nodded in agreement.

"But this conversation isn't over" She said as she took the lead as she got the idea to tease him.

Her hips were much curvier due to childbearing and she planned to use it to her advantage. She walked with an extra twist to her hips and heard a small growl come from his chest in acceptance. She smirked.

'I will make you pay Sesshomaru, one way or another'


	11. Touching

**BG: SOOOO b/c I am such a flake, I accidently skipped a chapter when I posted last. But I have corrected my mistake and hopefully you all aren't royally pissed at me (I don't blame you if you are). Well, here's the ORIGINAL chapter 11. ENJOY!**

**CH: 11- Touching**

Nikoma and Sesshomaru arrived at the village just in time to see the girls picking on Jaken. They were playing keep away with his staff. Rin was giggling away along with Mina as the leaned against each other while holding their sidesas Sakuya ran around in circles holding the staff above his head.

Sakuya spotted them walking up and dropped the staff, causing it to hit Jaken on the head, and ran up to them.

"Mommy, is Daddy staying with us tonight?" Nikoma picked her young child up.

"Um, why don't you ask him yourself" she said turning towards Sesshomaru.

"Well Daddy, are you?" She gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes (pun intended) and poked out her bottom lip.

Nikoma giggled at her daughter's attempt to plead with him. Sesshomaru was amused as well but nodded in agreement. She lept for joy and reached for him. He willingly took her from her mother, another moment that warmed her heart. She never thought the one known as "the killing perfection" would be so openly loving to their child or as Sesshomaru put it, their pup.

Sakuya gave a big yawn and layed her head on her father's shoulder.

"Time for bed, young lady. Even young demons need their sleep." Nikoma said. Sakuya groaned in annoyance.

"Ok, but only under one condition. Daddy has to tuck me in." Nikoma nodded and smiled.

"You heard her _Daddy_," she said teasingly. Sesshomaru growled at her calling him that. He enjoyed the way it rolled off her tongue. He planned on making her screaming it later. He smirked at the thought and made his way to Nikoma's hut to lay the young pup down.

Nikoma sighed at the relief of not having to do it for once. She looked up to see Rin and Mina talking. They were about the same age, another relief taken off her shoulders as they would likely entertain each other till it was their bedtime as well.

She made her way inside, expecting to see the meal she had cooked earlier untouched. Instead, there was only enough left for one person.

"Damn fatties must've gobbled it down. At least they left some for me" She said to herself.

She grabbed the empty bowls and put them in a tub filled with water. After washing them, she went to Sakuya's room to check on the reunited father and daughter. It normally didn't take so long to put her to sleep, especially if she's already tired. She pulled back the sheet like door and her heart skipped a beat.

Sesshomaru was lying down on Sakuya's bed while she layed curled up on his chest and his boa covering her small frame. A smile crept to Nikoma's face. It did her heart good to see such a beautiful site. Something she only dreamed of for her offspring.

She closed the sheath and headed towards the door to check on the two outside. Before she could make it, the door burst open and Inuyasha came charging in.

"Where is he?"

**END! SORRY THAT THIS IS A BIT SHORT BUT BECAUSE OF MY MISHAP AND I COULDNT FIND THE ORIGINAL PIECE I JUST KIND OF MADE THIS A FILLER. PLEASE R&R! ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**


	12. Moments

**BG: Ok guys here's another chapter for you. But first to answer a question**

**O-nimode: Nikoma actually is an American name. If you remember in one of my earlier chapters, it was stated (by Minako) that they are Japanese and American. But there is a reason why I gave the Nikoma the name I did and it is a necessary evil. :)**

**LETS GO!**

**CH: 12- MOMENTS**

Nikoma rolled her eyes at the idiot. "Calm down you crazy mutt. If you wake Sakuya, Sesshomaru is going to be the least of your problems."

Being as stubborn as he is, Inuyasha kept talking loudly, completely ignoring her. "I don't care, that scum bag brother of mine is close by I know it.

He made his way toward the back of the hut. Nikoma knew Kagome was probably right outside, "Kagome, he's at it again!"

"I'm on it. SIT BOY!"

***CRASH***

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, stopping right in front of Sakuya's door. Sesshomaru stepped out right at the moment, and looked down at him.

"Hmph" was all he said as he walked out, but not without kicking Inuyasha in the head. Sesshomaru walked by Nikoma and out the front door. She shook her head and followed, knowing he wanted her too thanks to the a slight tingling and pulling of the mating mark upon her neck.

Nikoma walked outside and see Rin and Mina talking to Kagome. She walked over to the trio.

"Kagome, I'm going for a walk with you knows who," She said with annoyance in her voice, which also earned an irritated growl from Sesshomaru.

"Can you watch the girls for a while?"

"Of course," she stood to whisper in her ear, "Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to have Inuyasha follow you?" She said with concern.

Nikoma shook her head. "No, he'll know he's around. Besides, I'll be fine. I'm just going to get some answers to my questions from my _mate_." Kagome nodded as Nikoma turned and headed towards the edge of the forest where Sesshomaru stood, waiting. She walked ahead, leading him to a close by stream.

Not a word was said on the way there, and there was an awkward silence as Nikoma poked a stick around in the stream and he leaned against a tree and stared at the moon and stars. Nikoma sighed. She didn't want to be the one to start the conversation again, but it looks like she may have to.

Before she could open her mouth, she heard him speak.

"Just so you know, I've always known."

Nikoma stood and turned towards him, eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze from the starlit sky to her. "I've known about Sakuya all along."

"What do you mean you've known about her?"

She made slow steps towards him as she processed the few words he just said. He eyed her closely and sensed the aura around her changing drastically. He smirked as he knew now she wasn't who she thought she was. All the signs have been shown to him in the last couple of hours. Along with the signs from their first encounter. But he'd worry about that later.

"Fromt he moment we mated, I knew. It wasn't my intention to impregnate you but what is done is done."

Nikoma's eyes twitched. Her blood was beginning to boil. Her mind was racing so fast that she couldn't even process the thoughts. He knew?

"You knew!" she bellowed. Her blood pressure officially raised. Her skin felt on fire but she ignored it.

Sesshomaru returned his amber eyes to the deep blue sky.

"Control you temper wench. I've been around the whole time. Every time Sakuya would scream through the night from nightmares and she would be fine when you got to her room. It was me that soothed her spirits. Any other events you can think of that seemed strange or out of place, it was all me. I've never truely abandoned you."

Nikoma's eyes really were twitching now. She was furious. How dare he show his presence and not say anything. Having her think that he left her with a child to raise on her own. That she was nothing more than a one night stand, something that she only thought happened in her time.

She let out a very frustrated scream and punched the closest tree to her. She fell back as the tree burst into a blaze of fire and instantly crumbled into ashes.

She pushed her self back, fearing for her safety and looked around thinking the whole forest was on fire only to see nothing. She looked back at Sesshomaru who looked as calm as ever.

"What the hell was that!" She shouted.

Sesshomaru smirked and walked up to her and picked her up off the ground.

"That, my mate, was all the proof I needed to know who you really are?"

**YAYY FOR CLIFFHANGERS. DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE BY THIS WEEKEND. BUT THE REAL QUESTION IS, WHAT IS SESSHOMARU REALLY TALKING ABOUT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE :)**


	13. Rebonding

**BG: WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HAD ORIGNALLY PLANNED TO HAVE THIS UP LAST WEEKEND BUT I GOT TIED UP. SO HERE YOU GO! ENJOY!**

**CH: 13 REBONDING**

Nikoma was mortified at the information he just laid upon her. She refused to believe it. Her? A Goddess of the Elements? Impossible! She is from a time where demons and mystical beings no longer exist…right? She had sat in the same spot she fell earlier when the tree caught ablaze. It did make some sense. He had told her what she thought was the power of telekinesis was actually her controlling the surrounding air.

Her mind was boggling with questions. How was this even possible? Did her parents know? Does Mina have the same abilities? If all this was true, how could she control it?

She finally snapped out of her meditated like state and turned to look behind her to see Sesshomaru laying against with his eyes closed.

'_Have I really been sitting her that long?'_ She thought, thinking that he had fallen asleep at some point while she registered everything.

She slowly crawled her way to him, trying not to disturb him. She hovered over him and studied his features. He looked so peaceful. His stoic face was now relaxed and it reminded her of Sakuya when she slept. She truly is a spitting image of him. The only differences were he had a strong and masculine jawline. Not to mention his markings that gave him such a handsome and distinguished look.

She began to blush at the thought but couldn't stop herself to reach up and stroke his markings along his cheeks.

Before she could touch him, a hand gripped her wrist. Guess he wasn't asleep after all. His golden hues were now boring into her violet ones. She gasped as she was suddenly on her back as Sesshomaru pinned her to the ground with his body and pinning her wrists above her head.

"What are you doing? Get off me!"

He smirked as she began to struggle. She even tried to bite at his arms but couldn't reach due to the pressure of his weight on her.

His smirk grew wider, "So, you're into biting?" he said, eyes filled with lust.

She stopped struggling for a moment and her eyes widened. "You better not!"

She began struggling harder when she seen him lick his now elongated fangs. He came down and stuck them into the puncture wounds of her mating mark.

She had expected pain but instead an extreme wave of unbelievable pleasure hit her that caused her to arch her back into him and yell out his name. He let go of her wrists as she wrapped her arms around his back and gripped tight. She couldn't believe how good it felt just from him repuncturing the mark. She started to lose her control and began to grind her hips into his. He growled in approval as he removed his fangs and licked over the reopened marking.

He pulled back to look at her as she was breathing rather fast. He rested his forehead on hers. When she caught her breath finally, she spoke,

"Why did you do that?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Our bond had weakened too much and I need it to stay strong"

"Why? There's no reason beyond Sakuya for us to even be together."

"I must leave in the morning" He raised himself off her a little and she herself suddenly shot up.

"No, you can't do that" Sesshomaru raised a brow at the sudden outburst. It amused him how one minute she can be so calm and quiet (well maybe not quiet) one minute and so angry and loud the next.

"You do not wish for this Sesshomaru to leave?"

She huffed and pushed him completely off her. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just Sakuya will not want you to leave, especially after just meeting you."

She stood up and rubbed her now sore neck.

"Hmph, I'll just explain to her why I must go."

Nikoma laughed. "You definitely do not know our daughter" She continued laughing as she walked back towards the village, leaving behind a very confused Sesshomaru.

**BG: THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. SOO...I'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF READS FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT NO REVIEWS. I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT IF I COULD GET AT LEAST _ONE_ REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER. THANKS! R&R**


	14. moving day

**Hello guys sorry it took so long to update. But to make it up I made this one extra long. Also for the next few chapters I will be posting images of the characters. (thanks to FF new image manager). This chapters featured character is non other than Nikoma! Enjoy the chapter!**

**C****hapter 14: Moving day**

"NO, NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOU JUST GOT HERE! I WONT LET YOU LEAVE, NO!" The young demoness was wailing out on the ground throwing a tantrum. Sesshomaru had just broken the news to her about his departure when she woke up. All he could do was watch, he had no idea she was such a brat.

"See, I told you" Nikoma said with a look of annoyance.

"How long does she go on with this?" Nikoma took a second to think, "well, she'll stop when she gets tired and considering she just woke up, it could be a while or until she gets her way." Their attention turned back to Sakuya who was still screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sesshomaru, please do something. This isn't her normal attention seeking tantrum. She really doesn't want you to leave, you're going to have to reassure her that you'll come back," She paused before turning to him "You will come back, right" He turned his gaze to her and looked into her wondering violet eyes, but before he could answer Inuyasha yelled over the screaming child.

"Will someone shut that kid up she's hurting my ears"

Sesshomaru glared up at Inuyasha, ready to strike until a simple "SIT" was heard. The thud of him hitting the ground caught the girl's attention enough to where she stopped crying. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to approach the now quiet pup. He knelt to her level, "Was all that necessary?" Sakuya looked down.

"No. I don't want you to go daddy. Please stay with us." She practically begged. Her eyes were still watery, just waiting to let out. Her large violet eyes bore into his soul, the stoic Sesshomaru actually slipped up his stoic mask, and for a split second, you could see his face show confusion about what to do or say to the upset child.

"We have an idea," Rin spoke up as she walked up to them along with Mina.

"Oh? And what is that?" Nikoma asked with her hands on her hips. Rin and Mina exchanged glances and nodded before Mina spoke.

"Why don't we go with them?" Nikoma dropped her hands and had a stunned look. She had not thought of that nor did she want to. As much as she wanted Sakuya to be with her father, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Although the last few hours have been nice, she was not over the initial anger of him mating, pregnating, and then leaving her to raise a half demon the last couple of years. Regardless of how often he would sneak around to see her, he still willingly left them alone…left her alone. Nikoma shook her head and snapped back to reality. The two preteens were looking up at her, waiting for an answer.

She looked to Sesshomaru for an answer as well and saw Sakuya giving her the puppy eyes. She signed, ready to break all 3 girl's heart. Before she spoke, Kagome walked over and whispered. "You should go. I heard he has a huge library. You could use it to help find out more of who you are and learn more about where you really came from."

Nikoma thought about it for a minute. She did want to know more about what Sesshomaru had told her. She smiled at Kagome and turned back to the 3 pairs of awaiting eyes. "I don't mind as long it's ok with you, Sesshomaru." She said as her violet hues met his burning ambers.

All it took was a simple nod from him before all the girls jumped up hugging each other. Nikoma laughed at their excitement as Rin ran inside with Mina to help her gather her things an ft Sakuya trailing behind them. Nikoma shook her head, and turned to look at Sesshomaru, who had started to walk towards the forest. She sighed and walked towards the hut to gather her own things with one thought on her mind 'I hope I'm doing the right thing'

It took only 30mins for Mina to get ready. She had a small backpack filled with her regular clothes with two or three kimonos. She almost never wore them but kept them just in case. She had changed into a pair of khaki bermudas with a polo shirt and a pair of running shoes. She had her thick chocolate locks pulled into a pony tail.

"Where do you get those clothes?" Rin asked her, "I only thought Lady Kagome and Lady Nikoma wore them"

Mina giggled and quickly explained, " Me and Nikki are from the same time as Kagome. She brings us clothes from there. If you want, I'll let you borrow them one day." Rin smiled and hugged her new best friend. "That would be great, I'd love that" They continued to talk and giggle as they waited for Sakuya and Nikoma.

Nikoma had everything she needed. A few kimonos and some regular clothes. She had started to become used to wearing her lavish kimonos but she wasn't going to wear any during tavel. She wasn't THAT comfortable with them. She had on a pair of jean shorts that had "Sagittarius" written on the back pockets. She pulled on a red halter top and slipped a pair of black forces. She left her hair down and brushed down a few strays. Once she was done, she checked herself in a full length mirror Kagome brought for her a while after finding out she was pregnant.

She was proud of the way she looked. She was so big with Sakuya she feared she'd have a flabby stomach and excess baby fat not to mention the stretch marks. but she looked as if she never had a baby. The only thing that gave her away were her wider hips and bigger butt. She grabbed her duffle bag filled with her and Sakuya's things and headed outside. As she headed outside, she heard a ruffling coming from Sakuya's room. When she took a peak inside, she saw Sakuya fighting to get a summer dress on that Kagome had bought her for her last birthday. Nikoma laughed at her as she wiggled on the floor.

"need some help?" Sakuya stopped struggling and turned her hidden head. She nodded as her mother pulled it on the right way.

"Still having trouble with your modern clothes?"

"yea, Since you and Aunti Mina had them on I wanted to wear mine too" she said

"you know, you don't have to wear them just because we do. I know you prefer your kimonos."

Sakuya smiled up at her mother, "but I want to be just like you mom"

Nikoma only shook her head and gave a small chuckle. "you don't have to dress like I do to be like me sweetie. Besides, I'm positive you're going to be a strong, beautiful, young lady one day."

"One Dad will be proud of?" Nikoma was taken back by the question

"Especially your Father"

They bother looked up and see Sesshomaru standing at the door. Sakuya jumped off the bed and ran up to him and hugged his leg. He generously tapped her head. "We're ready to go now, right mommy?"

Nikoma nodded her head as she stood up. Sakuya smiled up at her father before slipping on some sandals and running out of the hut. Nikoma tried to follow but Sesshomaru stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back to his chest, being careful of his armor.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he kissed on her neck.

"Admiring a beautiful goddess. Lucky for you I'm on a schedual or I'd take you right now"

Nikoma pushed him away "Don't get any ideas Sesshomaru. Just because we're traveling with you doesn't mean anything, I'm doing this for Sakuya." She said as she walked out Sakuya's room.

'_we'll see about that. My beast chose you as my mate, for what reason I have yet to discover, but I assure you my goddess, you will submit to this Sesshomaru as you have before." _Sesshomaru smirked as he followed his mate out of the room.

Nikoma walked outside to Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of the group standing together. Nikki felt a bit nervous all of a sudden. She hasn't done much traveling since Sakuya was born but when she did, she was always with her friends who have become like a family to her. An odd, dysfunctional one, but a family no less. She dropped her duffel bag next to the giant dragon and walked up to Kagome and Sango.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Nikoma said, eyes tearing up. Sango, who also had tears forming spoke,

"this is only temporary. Once Naraku is dead we'll visit you"

"If that's ok with Sesshomaru of course" Kagome added. "Feh, yea right. That dog is as territorial as they come" Inuyasha spat from a tree he had perched on.

"I think I'll miss you most of all, Inuyasha" Nikoma said sarcastically. Only her and Kagome giggling at the parody. Nikoma stopped mid-laugh before whirling around and smacking someone. Miroku head was spinning from the force of her hand to his head.

"I just wanted to say good-bye" Miroku said.

"Say it to my face not my ass you pervert!" Miroku shook the stars away. "It's not my fault my cursed hand is pulled in by your wonderfully round bottom"

"That bottom you speak of is mine, monk" his deep toned voice bellowed as Sesshomaru stepped outside the hut with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Miroku, who looked ready to shit himself, slowly backed away from Nikoma. "of course, how silly of me to forget. Oh, I think I hear Lady Kaede calling me." He took off towards the inner villiage. Nikoma rolled her eyes at the monk and turned towards Sesshomaru,

"I don't belong to you or anyone for that matter so stop saying I do!" As he walked by her, he brushed back her hair, "My mark says otherwise" and walked over the Ah-Un. Nikoma huffed. "That's a technicality. Ugh, can you believe him? I don't understand why he's so protective all of a sudden"

"I think he actually cares about you" Sango spoke up with an agreed nod from Kagome,

"Get real, it's been two years since I've seen or heard from him and now he's all of a sudden interested? The only thing he's interested in his getting between my legs again and I wont allow it." Her eyes averted to the clear blue sky. "He'll never truely care for me. He wouldn't even put up with me if it weren't for Sakuya."

Sango and Kagome gave each other a knowing glance and smiled. They didn't say anything though except their final good-byes. Sakuya and Mina gave everyone a hug as well, excluding Inuyasha who refused to come down. It upset Sakuya the most but it was soon forgotten as Sesshomaru led his now larger pack into the forest and to their new home.

**Ok guys that's it! Sorry it took so long. Nursing school is a bitch! -_-' Please R&R!**


	15. lets make a deal

**GREAT NEWS GUYS! I FINALLY GOT ME A NEW COMPUTER! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? FASTER UPDATES! WELL...TO AN EXTENT. SINCE MY LAST UPDATE IVE ONLY HAD *ONE* REVIEW! REMEMBER, MORE REVIEWS EQUALS FASTER UPDATES! S/O TO ALICEB92 FOR THE ONLY REVIEW SINCE THE LAST CHAPPIE**

**ENJOY!**

**CH 15: Let's make a deal**

Two weeks had passed since the departure and a lot of things have happened, unfortunate to Nikoma's liking. Sesshomaru had tried to get her naked every chance he got. He even tried to recreate their first and only time at the same hot springs. She began to notice the frustration Sesshomaru had built up. He would constantly kick Jaken across the field or would step on him for absolutely no reason. It amused Nikoma to see him act like a child who didn't get their way,

'hmm maybe that's where Sakuya gets it from' she thought but she did have a heart and felt it was time to stop his rampage, as Jaken yet again gained a footprint to the face.

"Sessh, don't you think he's suffered enough?" She jumped when he looked at her. His eyes were rimmed with a hue of red. She hesitated to continue. "It…it's a bad influence on the girls". The girls were just looking at him. He looked back at Nikoma before taking off into the woods.

Nikoma sighed and tried to rub away a forming headache. She felt a tug on her mini skirt, looking down to see Sakuya.

"Is Daddy ok?"

"I'm sure he is"

"will you go make sure? You're the only one he'll listen to"

She did have a point. The last couple of weeks have proven that. After all, despite his many advances, anything she asked of him, he listened. Rin came up to them, "It's only because he really likes you Lady Nikoma. I've never seen him look at anybody the way he does you."

Mina decided to chip in on the conversation as well, "And I know for a fact that you feel the same"

"I do not! Look, I'll go check on him if it'll get you three off my back." They all smiled and nodded. "go ahead and make camp. Ah-Un, watch them until Jaken comes to." She turned around and tried to find Sesshomaru.

The girls all started snickering before Sakuya said "Operation get my parents back together is set in motion" Rin replied, "I hope this works, I hate the tension." The other two nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru stood on the banks of a small creek as he looked up at the cloudless sky. He was fighting with his inner beast about their supposed mate.

"_**I need mate to submit'**_

"_What would you have me do? Rape her? She is our mate, the one you chose and I refuse to dishonor her or my pup in doing such a degrading act"_

He growled lowly for even thinking it.

'_Besides, she has every right to act the way she is. This Sesshomaru was wrong for leaving her when she needed me most'_

Sesshomaru turned his attention towards the babbling creek.

"_**then we must apologize to mate. Show mate that we are here to protect her and pup"**_

He stood there and thought about it. He has never apologized for anything in his long life and he felt like he shouldn't have to apologize. He was a Lord and Lords don't apologize, no matter how wrong they are, right?

His thoughts were put to a halt as the smell of roses and cherry blossoms hit his senses. He smirked. He may not need to apologize after all.

Nikoma followed the path of broken twigs and crushed grass to find Sesshomaru as she silently thanked her mother for putting her in girl scouts otherwise she wouldn't know how to find him. She pushed through the brush and came across a small clearing and what she saw made her breath hitch.

There stood Lord Sesshomaru in the middle of the clearing on the bank of a babbling brook. The midday sun peaked through the trees as a small breeze blew his long sliver locks in a sway behind him. He looked like he was lost in his own thoughts as she stepped into the clearing, a blush forming on her high cheek bones. She cleared her throat before approaching him.

"Hi" she said as she walked up to him. He gave a simple nod towards her before focusing back on the running stream of water. She too did the same. They stood there in an oddly comfortable silence as if they were simply enjoying each other's company. She raised her arms and did a stretch while letting out a gentle sigh.

"It sure is a very pretty day today, don't you think?" she asked, trying to break the ice.

"Indeed" was all he said.

"I've noticed you're not big on communicating…unless you want something of course"

He said nothing. _'this dude is hard to crack.' _She tried to think of a way to get him to talk to her so she could possibly get them to get along better.

"I hope you know that you made Sakuya very happy by letting us come with you."

"It's the least I could do. You've been burdened enough by something that I had a part in" Shesshomaru turned towards her.

"Sakuya is not a burden regardless of the circumstances of her creation," she paused as she gathered her thoughts. She turned to face him. They stood there as violet orbs met burning amber hues both trying to read the others eyes searching for any hidden emotions. The mark on her neck began to tingle. She wondered what he was trying to tell her. She took a short step closer to him. He easily towered over her as the top of her head stopped just under his shoulders.

She hesitantly reached for his hand and brought it closer to her as she held his hand against hers. His hand was huge compared to hers. She laced their fingers together. She didn't know what she was doing but whatever it was felt right. She had secretly dreamed of this moment with the father of her child and now it was somewhat of a reality and she didn't want it to change.

"what goes through your mind, mate?" Sesshomaru's smooth baritone broke her thoughts. She looked back up at him.

"Well, it's just that." She stopped, trying to gather all the right word's together. "you know, the girls are plotting to get us together and I think your daughter is the ring leader."

Sesshomaru raised a brow in question. She felt stupid for even telling him that. She shook her head and decided to change to subject.

"Can I confess something?" He nodded as she looked down and began to fiddle with their hands.

"I was so afraid to come looking for you once I found out I was pregnant. I thought that you had mated with me by mistake and if you'd find out about the baby…I was afraid that you'd…"

She turned away from him as she tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. She had never told anyone, not Kagome or even Mina, how she really felt. She had always hoped he would return and take her and Sakuya away with him and they would be a real family she just didn't expect it to take 2 years.

She felt him snake his arms around her waist as he pulled her against his chest and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Regardless of the rumors of my hatred for hanyus, I would never kill my own pup or their mother. Fortunately, Sakuya is not a hanyu."

He was right. She kept forgetting that she was some type of goddess of the elements. She turned back around to face him.

"I have a proposition for you."

He laid his forehead against hers, "What would that be?"

"I really want Sakuya to be happy and I'm willing to put my animosity to the side and make this work on a few conditions. I want to be better trained to survive in this time as well as Mina and of course Sakuya and Rin. I also want you to prove to me that you want me for me and not just between my legs. If you really want me as a mate, then you have to prove it. Deal?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head away from her to turn towards where camp was as if to be thinking. After a moment or two, he looked back down at her and nodded. She smiled softly in a silent thank you.


	16. Stranger days

**BG: Hey guys soooo sorry that this has been delayed but due to the lack of reviews I'm wondering if anyone is even interested in this story. So if you want me to continue this story then PLEASE REVIEW! Rather it be bad or good. Now on with the chapter! ^_^**

**Ch. 16 Stranger Days**

Nikoma walked behind Sesshomaru as they walked towards the camp. She watched his moves as he walked and even mimicked them herself, of course, causing herself to giggle and earning a look from Sesshomaru as she tried to compose herself. She gave a sheepish smile, and waved before he just turned back around and continued on. She let out a soft sigh of relief before picking up her pace to catch up with him.

They pushed through the brush and into the small clearing where camp was set up. Sakuya ran towards her father with a big smile on her face. Sesshomaru did not falter as she ran into his leg, giving him a hug. He gently touched the girl's head as she looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" She asked as her eyes filled with concern.

He was confused by her question, but nodded none the less. Rin walked up to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin was worried, too. You left without warning and Jaken still hasn't woken up."

She looked over to the little imp propped up on the tree with a snot bubble coming out his nose. Sesshomaru just turned away and turned back towards the forest. Nikoma grabbed his sleeve before he pushed through the brush.

"Where are you going now?"

"You wish to eat?" He questioned.

Before she could answer her stomach began to growl. She flushed in embarrassment and allowed him to go hunt. She walked to the pit of fire and sat down in front of it to feel its warmth caress her skin. All of a sudden, she felt a presence behind her. Make that three. Her face fell in annoyance as she felt a small body plop in her lap that caused her to let out a small grunt to the added weight. She let out a small sigh as the 3 girls began to bombard her with many questions.

"What was wrong with Daddy?" Sakuya said.

"What did you talk about?" Rin said right after.

"You were gone for a while, did you have sex?" Mina joked.

After a couple of "Ewws," they all fell into fits of giggles. Nikoma rolled her eyes as she smiled at their silly behavior.

**~0~**

He ran through the brush with ease, not really looking for something to eat but more so looking for someone. He followed their scent, them not being more than a mile away from his current location. He sped up slightly, and before long he made it to a very small clearing. On the other side from where he stood was a strange looking man. He had pitched black hair that was tied into a long ponytail. His skin was a little on the tan side, his eyes were a brilliant green that almost contrasted against his tanned skin. He wore a protective armor that was of the finest material, a sign of high ranking or royalty. The man smirked at the demon lord that just walked into the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, long time no see" the strange man said as his smirk grew wider.

Sesshomaru growled slightly. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you"

The man chuckled, "That's an easy one, not only should you not kill but you can't. If you have forgotten, I am immortal and cannot die."

"Even immortals can be killed" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Only by another immortal" He smirked evilly at the demon lord, only to earn another growl.

"Temper, temper," the strange man wagged a finger at Sesshomaru, "we wouldn't want to do anything that might cause me to change my mind on our agreement" He gave Sesshomaru a knowing glance that in turn, made Sesshomaru rethink attacking this man.

After straightening himself out, Sesshomaru returned his usual cold façade back onto his face before he asked, "Why are you even here?"

The man took in a deep breath, "I am here to let you know that your time is running up. Sir Haru is becoming impatient. He wants his betrothed."

With this information, Sesshomaru got an uneasy feeling. He was running out of time, he needed to find a way to stall.

"Hn, give me at least till next spring. I just got her back and I do not want to lose her again so soon." He replied honestly. No point in trying to hide his true feelings about the situation to the god of deception seeing as he would see right through him.

The man smirked and let out a short chuckle. "Don't tell me that the Lord Sesshomaru has fallen in love with the fallen goddess." He chuckled and shook his head.

Sesshomaru growled. "She doesn't even know who she is. She has been raised by humans all her life and is not of this time. Allow me to train her so that she may be…more suitable for Sir Haru." The words tasted bad on his tongue as they flowed out of his mouth.

The strange man looked to be thinking for a moment before speaking again. "Very well, my brother won't be happy but I believe it only right for her to learn of herself before you hand her over."

He smirked as Sesshomaru bared his teeth in a threatening manner. How dare he speak of his mate as if she were some toy?

"Do not speak about my mate in such a disgraceful manner, Fuzen!" He said through his bared teeth, eyes slightly brimmed in red.

The man frowned, his green eyes showing its anger. "Do not speak to me in such a disrespectful tone. Remember, I am your superior." Sesshomaru's anger did not subside at his comment.

"And if I'm not mistaken she is your superior and you dare speak about her in a foul way. I'm sure Sir Haru would find that very interesting." He smirked as the Fuzen frowned at him letting out a frustrated growl before turning his back to make his leave.

"You have till next Spring" And then he was gone.

Sesshomaru stood in the clearing for a few more moments, thinking of everything that just happened. He wasn't going to allow his goddess to be taken away from him. He will find a loop hole come next spring. He turned towards the forest again and made his way back towards the camp.

**REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**


	17. Past Tense

**Ch. 17 Past Tense**

The star lit sky twinkled above the small group. A fire was crackling in the center of the clearing the group had stopped to set up camp as they circled around it, most of them asleep. Jaken was leaning against Ah-Un with his usual snot bubble blowing up in front of his face. Rin, Sakuya, and Mina where all huddled together atop Sesshomaru's soft boa. Nikoma was still awake because it was still too early for her to go to sleep, especially since she wasn't even sleepy. She lay back in the grass just looking at the black and diamond sky. Sesshomaru was up, as usual, as well. He leaned against the trunk of a tree, sitting close to his mate. His were closed but you knew he was listening and was very much awake. Nikoma sat up and looked over at him. He had been acting strange and was unusually quiet since he left to get the bore that was still over the fire, half eaten. Normally, once everyone was asleep, he would take her into his arms and just hold her while she slept. Tonight, he barely said two words to her. This made her feel uneasy. She got up and walked over to him, sitting down beside him. He didn't even flinch or made a move to let her knew that he knew she was there. Was he truly asleep? She was going to find out. She sat and watched for any movement before scooting closer to his person.

Nothing. She inched a bit closer.

Still nothing. She raised an eyebrow in frustration and confusion. He never ignored her like this and, despite everything, she hated it.

"Sesshomaru?" She said barely above a whisper. He didn't even snort or let out his usual 'Hns', she was becoming irritated now. She took her finger and poked his shoulder. "Are you awake?" Silence. She fumed. She knew that he had sensitive hearing and smell, so he had to know that she was right there.

"Sesshomaru!" She said with annoyance clear in her voice. He finally opened his eyes to glance at her, looking at her fuming face. The look in his eyes held amusement for his mate for she looked so cute when she was angry. He closed his eyes again,

"Something troubling you, mate?" His bellow toned voice rang through her ears, sending a shiver up her spine. She inwardly cursed herself for not being able to stop it and allowing him to have such an effect on her.

"Well, the girls are asleep and I'm not tired. Entertain me." She said rather child-like.

He raised a brow. "I know one way to entertain you but you have been resistant to that."

She turned her head abruptly, hiding the blush spreading throughout her face. "Well, it isn't happening so think of something else." She said angrily as she crosser her arms in a huff.

"What would you like to do then?" he asked her honestly, not knowing exactly what she was interested in.

She took a moment to think. They were in the middle of nowhere, the children were asleep as well as Ah-Un and Jaken, and did she forget to think that they were in the middle of nowhere. She sighed in frustration. She never had this much trouble entertaining herself with Inuyasha and the gang around. Usually, Inuyasha and Kagome did that for her. She snickered at the memories of them getting into a petty argument and then Kagome would "sit" him after a while.

"What's so funny?" A deep voice knocked her back to reality.

"oh, it's nothing. I was just remembering something." She said with a clearing of her throat.

"And what would that be" he asked as he turned to look at her. She hesitated to answer. She didn't want him thinking that she regretted traveling with them or even mentioning Inuyasha's name. But almost every funny memory she had involved him somehow. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too upset if she mentioned something about him if it involved him getting hurt or something along those lines. She scanned her brain for a different memory. She mentally snapped her fingers as one popped up. One that would surely amuse him as it did her.

"Well, there was this one time, when Sakuya was barely a few months old and already trying to walk" Her voice sounded a bit sad for a moment, "Anyways, Sakuya was barely taking 2 steps before tripping over her own two feet trying to walk the few steps between me and Kagome. Then Inuyasha walked up to us," She stopped for a second, looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye to see his reaction. There was none so she continued.

"As usual he was blabbering about wanting to get back to finding the shards and Naraku, and then miraculously Sakuya turned towards him and started taking her first steps, arms stretched out to him." Her face lit up as a smile crept on her face at the fond memory. Her mating mark tingled slightly as she looked at Sesshomaru. He had a slight scowl on his face.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I do not see how this is funny,"

She shook her head with a short chuckle. "Be patient, I'm getting there."

**(Flashback)**

The toddler sized infant took 3 more steps towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a few steps back, as if the child had a disease. "Why is she coming to me?!"

"Inuyasha, stop being that way, she really likes you and you know that" Kagome scolded him.

"Doesn't mean I like her. Nikki, call her to you." Inuyasha spat, feeling cornered as the toddler was getting closer.

Nikoma huffed and rolled her eyes

"Inuyasha, just sit there and…" Kagome began before he ended up face first in the dirt the force shaking the ground slightly, causing young Sakuya to fall on her bottom. Her face began to scrunch together as tears filled her big amber eyes. Inuyasha panicked, waving his hands in the air frantically as he saw the young child readying herself for one of her loud, screeching cries.

"Wait, wait, don't cry…uh…um…look…bleehhhh" Inuyasha began making silly faces at the child. Doing everything he could to keep the child from crying at the top of her lungs. Of course, the child became amused and started clapping her hands and laughing. Then, her arms stretched out for Inuyasha as she spoke.

"Uncle Yasha! Uncle Yasha!" Her smile was wide as Inuyasha reluctantly picked the child up.

Nikoma and Kagome smiled as she pulled on his hair and he allowed her. "See, Inuyasha, you were overreacting for nothing." Kagome said. "AHHH! Get her off me!" Inuyasha bellowed as he tried to shake off young Sakura who had a rather good hold of his ears….with her sharp teeth.

Sakuya must've let go, for she went flying, thankfully right into Nikoma's safe arms. The child began laughing as Inuyasha was still yelling and running around, gripping his ear. Kagome ran to him trying to see if he was ok or if he was being a drama queen.

Nikoma shook her head at the scene. "Your father would probably praise you for such an act Sakuya." She looked down at the child who suddenly yawned and snuggled into her mother. Nikoma sighed as the usually restless child fell asleep.

(**End flashback**)

Nikoma was shaking her head with a slight chuckle, "Inuyasha complained for so long about the vice like jaws Sakuya had and even compared them to being as strong as yours when you're in your true form"

She looked over at Sesshomaru who had a very amused look in his eyes. His daughter was more than just a spitting image of him but he held many other qualities of his as well, such as enjoying the site of Inuyasha in pain.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" his mate's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hn"

"What is your true form?" She asked, almost with hesitation. Sesshomaru stopped and contemplated on how to answer. He could just show her but he would most likely scare her. Before he could even think of a way to explain it to her, there was some whimpering heard from one of the girls.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this one was a bit blahh but I didn't want to just jump into what I have in store for you all. I will give you a hint and say that the adventures are going to begin within the next couple of chapters. So if you want to get into the action faster the REVIEW! Chapters are ready I just need to know if you want them ^_^**


	18. Journey Home

**A/N: Well I'm sorry for those who have waited so long for this chapter but I did not get that many reviews although I had over 1,000 views to that ONE chapter...Dont get me started on how many people read the others...REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES! Chapters are ready to be posted I just need that motivation to do so. Anywho, on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18: Journey Home**

One of the girls began stirring, letting out a small whimper before sitting up with a start.

"Mommy!" It was Sakuya. Nikoma stood up and walked over to where they were laying. The child was rubbing her eyes, giving off small cries and whimpers.

"What's wrong sweetie; did you have a bad dream?" She asked as she picked the child up who had her arms stretched out to her. Sakuya nodded as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Nikoma walked back over to Sesshomaru and sat down and adjusted Sakuya into a cradling position. Sakuya snuggled into her, gripping her soft jacket that she had on.

"Mommy," Sakuya said softly, still half sleep.

"what is it baby girl?" Nikoma asked looking down at her.

"Why were you talking about Uncle Yasha?" Nikoma slightly flinched; she refrained from looking at Sesshomaru.

"Well, I was just telling your father about the time you took a big chunk out of his ear" She said serenely.

Sakuya let out a small giggle. "Oh yea, that was funny. Uncle Yasha is so…" She let out a big yawn, "silly."

**OoO**

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate and pup. He watched as Sakuya looked up at her mother, eyes struggling to stay open as she did not want to go back to sleep. Nikoma ran her fingers through the little one's hair as she hummed a lullaby to the child. Sakuya reached up and copied her mother's actions by running her tiny fingers through the ends of her mother's brown locks. Her big amber eyes slowly drifted lower and lower until eventually, Sakuya's hand went limp and her eyes drifted closed. Nikoma kissed the child on her forehead before moving her arms out from under the sleeping child and laying her straight on her lap, not really feeling like getting back up at the moment. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how nurturing this woman was. His own mother wasn't nearly as gentle and caring as his mate is to their pup. He smirked, as he came to peace with his beast's decision in choosing her as a mate. He had been so skeptical, despite her heritage and background, that she wouldn't be able to raise a demon child, especially his child. He turned away from the two as his thoughts wandered. He had less than a year's time to spend with his mate and he would not waste a moment. Even though the last two weeks have been…difficult, he had grown fond of her. He wasn't just after her body anymore, he wanted more but he had no way of going about showing her. A voice suddenly snapped him back to reality.

"hn?"

"What's wrong with you, Sessh?" Nikoma questioned with concern in her eyes. Sesshomaru contemplated on telling her but decided it was not the right time or moment.

"It is nothing."

Nikoma furrowed her brows together as she knew he was hiding something but decided to let it go for now for she did not want to wake the sleeping child in her arms. Nikoma leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes with a sigh crossed with frustration and sleepiness. She heard Sesshomaru shuffle beside her before feeling his arm drape around her and pulling her closer. She looked up at him and looked into those burning amber eyes of his. His silver hair glowed under the moonlight and his pale skin seemed to have a glow as well. She blushed and averted her gaze back to Sakuya, only to have Sesshomaru gently grab her chin and turn her face back towards him, causing her to blush harder. He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before gently cupping her cheek. Her breath hitched as she saw him lean in closer to her. She could feel his hot breath ghost across her lips as her eyes lids slowly began to close.

She waited, but his lips never touched hers. She felt him pull back and stand up with the look of anger on his face.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Nikoma asked a bit worried, "Is it a demon?"

His face scrunched up. "Half breed" He growled out as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

She raised her brow. "Is it Inuyasha? If so I should wake Sakuya cause she would want to see him" she moved.

His growl became more feral, "It is not him. It's Naraku" His eyes were beginning to brim with red. How dare this scum of the earth come so boldly close to his mate, pup and his wards? He would kill him the moment he shows his disgusting face. Sesshomaru's hand glowed green at the mere thought, preparing to slice the half breed, and he was going enjoy.

Nikoma felt the mating mark burn. It was not a painful sensation but more of an irritating one. She hugged Sakuya, who had begun to stir, closer to her as she slowly stood up and made her way towards the girls, ready to wake them so they can try to escape while Sesshomaru dealt with them. She felt terrible for thinking that. To abandon him while he fought with a relentless hanyou was it really right? She had no time to truly think it over before the irritating burning of her mating mark ceased. She looked up to where Sesshomaru stood. He appeared more calm, less alert and vicious.

"What happened?" She asked frantically.

He said nothing but swiftly turned towards Nikoma and the girls. He strode over and grabbed the pelt that Rin and Mina slept on, picking it up while they hung over it, causing the girls to jolt awake from the sudden movement. They both had dazed and confused looks on their faces, neither of them happy to have been woken up in such a way. Before either could say anything, Sesshomaru tossed them onto the back of Ah-Un, which caused the beast to wake as well. Sesshomaru turned towards the campfire, but not before stepping on Jaken to wake him up.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing? What happened with Naraku?" Nikoma spoke up as he kicked dirt over the fire, putting it out.

"We are going to my castle" Sesshomaru said, grabbing the reigns of Ah-Un.

Rin instantly woke up as she gave a brightened smile. "Yay, Mina I can't wait to show you my room"

"I hope it has a bed" Mina said with a yawn before curling in a ball on Ah-Un. Rin had a sweat drop expression on her face as she laughed at her.

Sesshomaru motioned for Nikoma to come closer and she did. He gently wrapped his arm around her, causing her breath to hitch as she blushed. He looked into her eyes, "Hold on tightly to her" He said, referring to Sakuya. She nodded, her eyes not leaving his, as she hugged the now waking Sakuya to her firmly. He nodded. Before she knew it, she saw her surroundings moving, as if it were going in a downward motion; or rather they were going up. She looked around to realize it was the latter, as she pushed herself into Sesshomaru. She did not like this one bit. She whimpered as she turned her head into his chest.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Sesshomaru's voice rumbled through his chest as she did not look up at him.

"VERY!" She shouted. Sakuya began squirming under her tight grasp. "Maa..! Yerrr chokkken meehhh" she choked out under her mother's vice like grip.

**OoO**

Several minutes had passed and Nikoma had a vice like hold around Sesshomaru's waist now that Sakuya had been set free from it. Sesshomaru had his arm draped around her shoulders, holding her close and trying to comfort her. Sakuya was at the edge of her father's cloud, watching the world below move in a fast pace. She tried to get her mother to look but she was too reluctant. She laughed at her mother's dramatic behavior. They were obviously safe on this cloud. Sakuya wished she could fly like this on her own.

"Hey, Daddy?" She looked up to Sesshomaru

"Hn?"

"Will I be able to have my own cloud to fly on?" She gave her usual puppy eyes which were of no use considering her kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps what?" she asked with a confused look.

"I do not know if you are able to form one"

"Oh" She casted her gaze away from her father and back to the scene them.

It was still very late, and Mina and Rin had both passed out on Ah-Un. Jaken was struggling to stay awake though as he had almost fallen off the beast several times. Sakuya looked up into the sky, looking at the full moon and feeling the cool night's breeze through her silver hair. She stiffened as the scent in the air changed drastically. There were the scent of flowers, and water, baking bread, fresh cut grass and other demons. She crawled closer the edge of the cloud and squinted her big amber eyes to try to see what was in the distance that her nose had already picked up.

"Mommy, you have got to see this" Sakuya said, reaching back to try and turn her mother's attention to the real life portrait in front of them. Nikoma reluctantly peaked but soon forgot about her fears as she gasped at the sight before her.

Beyond the clouds in the night sky she saw a beautiful castle estate. It was surrounded by a wall, at least 12 feet high. The front of the castle had a cemented walkway that had ceramic statues of what looked to be dogs along the sides. To the left was a huge garden with a bush maze that led to a sparkling fountain. On the far right, was a serene waterfall that gently splashed into a large hot spring area.

"Where are we?" Nikoma breathed out.

"Mate, Pup. Welcome to your new home"

**REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATES!**


	19. The Dream

**A/N: Hi guys. Starting when I post the next chapter this story will be called "Elemental Desires" b.c the current title is just not creative enough. Also, I'm very upset to say that, the chapters that I had ready to post are lost...My computer caught a nasty bug and I had to reset the entire system. Well...here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 19 The Dream**

Sesshomaru lead them down to the front gate. Nikoma was on her knees hugging the ground beneath her the second she felt the solid dirt underneath her feet.

"oh, thank goodness! I never want to be in the air like that again" she said with such a breath of relief.

Sakuya laughed at her mother. "It wasn't that bad Mommy." She reached for Nikoma's arm, trying to drag her on her feet and follow Sesshomaru who was walking towards the gate entrance. Two guards stood tall and large in the shadows. As Sesshomaru approached the guards, they both bowed and greeted him with deep voices.

"Good evening, my lord. You have returned early" One said. His blue eyes gleamed when he spotted Nikoma and Sakuya following right behind Sesshomaru.

"And I see you have brought…company?" He continued with a look of disgust in his voice.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand flew out to the guard's throat and squeezed it tightly and without ever looking in his direction.

"Let this be a warning to you and everyone else who serve in this Sesshomaru's castle. My mate and pup are to be treated with the highest respect as well as my new ward. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru squeezed his throat a little tighter, showing how serious he was. He let the guard drop to the ground without waiting for an answer. The guard began to cough ferociously, trying to catch his breath.

Sesshomaru turned towards the other guard, who had yet to say anything, sending chills down his spine as he caught the hint and opened the gate. Sesshomaru continued on through, stepping over the still coughing guard. Sakuya grabbed Nikoma's hand and pulled her along as she followed him into the castle walls. Jaken and AhUn, followed in behind them with a still sleeping Rin and Mina on its back.

As they walked up to the castle, Nikoma silently took in her surroundings. The moonlight gave everything a soft glow. She saw a flower bed to her right with a multitude of colorful flowers. To her left, was what looked like a fountain right outside the entrance to what appeared to be a labyrinth.

Nikoma's attention on the scenery was distracted as she heard a soft yawn. She looked down seeing Sakuya rubbing her eyes. "Looks like someone is finally getting sleepy again,"

Sakuya nodded softly, her eyes suddenly becoming heavy.

"You will be able to sleep in a moment. We are going straight to your rooms." Sesshomaru's smooth tone did not disturb the peaceful sounds of the night. Nikoma smiled with a silent thank you as she was ready to get some rest herself.

Nikoma had just tucked Sakuya into her new comfy bed. After waking Mina and Rin up, Rin insisted that they share a room and in turn, Sesshomaru allowed it. Nikoma was following Sesshomaru down the hall to what she assumed would be her room. He stopped at a door on the right, and turned to open it.

"This is where you will sleep." Sesshomaru turned the knob and pushed the door open and stepped aside to allow her to step in. Nikoma walked through the door frame and marveled at the size of the room. It was big enough to fit 5 king sized beds in it. Of course, there was only one, and it sat under one of the windows, which allowed the moonlight to shine on the white furs that covered the bed. At the far left, there was a small fire going in a stone fireplace, making the room nice and warm. There was a fur laid out across the floor between the bed and fireplace, where a love seat was placed on top, facing the fire. She settled her bag at the foot of the bed.

"Don't you think this room is a bit too big for just one person?" Nikoma said as she continued to observe the artifacts around the room which caused her to not see Sesshomaru's eyebrow rise.

"One?" He questioned in return.

Nikoma turned around and looked at him. "Yes, one. This is my room isn't it?" She questioned hoping the answer would be yes.

"You are my mate. Are you not?" Sesshomaru said as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Nikoma stiffened. She was afraid that this would happen, but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Only by default! Besides, what does that have to do with my question?" She crossed her arms together.

Sesshomaru took 3 steps towards her, closing the space between them. She watched him carefully as he did so. He peered down at her, the small fire giving them both a subtle glow. He lifted his clawed hand to her face, never breaking his eyes from hers, as he brushed some of her raven hair out if her face. He could see the exhausted expression upon her face. She hadn't had any sleep in almost 24hrs. He knew it was getting close to dawn soon, as he heard slight chirping of the early birds. He leaned in, and kissed her forehead softly. It took her by a bit of surprise as he was being gentle and what seemed to be compassion, again.

"You will be sleeping alone, for now. I must make a few accommodations for you, Sakuya , and Mina." He said before turning around and heading out the room. Before he could step out, Nikoma grabbed onto his sleeve and he peered over his shoulder in question.

"Um…" she was blushing. She averted her gaze. She honestly did not know why she had stopped him from leaving. Maybe she secretly and deep down wanted him to stay, but why? "Thank you, Sesshomaru." was all she could say before looking up with a serene smile on her face. He nodded and continued his way out, closing the door behind him.

Nikoma turned back towards the bed and ran and dived right in. She smiled as she snuggled into the soft furs and pillows. It felt so good to be back in a bed. It wasn't long before she was sleeping soundly, just as the first peak of the sun rose over the horizon.

"_Nikoma."_

_A deep, strong voice whispered. Nikoma looked around, but could see almost nothing. Where was she? Wherever it was, it was dark and foggy._

"_Nikoma."_

_There it was again._

"_Who's there" She said in slight panic and she turned in all directions. Nothing, or so she thought. _

"_Nikoma."_

_It sounded closer. Her heart began to pound as her breathing became shallow and fast._

"_What do you want with me?" She made one last turn and it was then she spotted something. Two green orbs where glowing in the distance. No, not orbs. Eyes. The eyes of a beast perhaps, as they were large, probably enough that she could fit inside. The hairs on her neck began to stand up as a goosebumps ran through her entire body._

"_Do not be afraid, little one." The voice was strong and even closer now._

"_Who are you and what do you want with me?" she took a few steps back as it approached her._

_She began to see the silhouette of the beast in front of her but could not make it out. Its head was large and it appeared to have a long slender neck. It had big ears, and a long snout. She noticed that the thick fog was coming from this beast's head but she wasn't sure exactly what part._

"_I am the one who has been watching over you since you were brought into this world. I protected you from the fire which killed the ones who cared for you since infantry." The voice was nearly demonic as he spoke, yet the more it did speak, the least afraid she was becoming._

"_The ones who cared for me? My parents…" Her head fell as she looked to her feet; a feeling of sadness ran through her._

_The beast growled deeply and its eyes narrowed. "Nikoma, you must learn that those humans were not your parents," Nikoma shot her head back up and raised a brow in interest. _

"_Wait, how did you know that? Do you know of my real heritage?" she asked in hope. Maybe this beast knew more of who she was. It growled once more._

"_You were born of a beautiful and the most powerful goddess that ever existed. They called her, Chikara, Queen of the gods." _

**A/N: CLIFFY! I'll have the new one soon...but only if I get LOTS of reviews :)**


End file.
